Growing Up
by iminlove13
Summary: -NOW JUST ONESHOTS- ABOUT TROYELLA AND THEIR LIFE TOGETHER. Ratings from T-M
1. Growing Up Rating T

Troy walked by his daughter's room (Lily) and heard crying he walked over to her room and knocked on it.

" Come in" she replied with a sob

"Lils what's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing… that you would understand."

" Oh come on I was young once... I know you kids probably think that we adults are too old to understand what you kids go through."

" Its just that today at lunch… Lindsey was talking about how she was officially a woman."

" Okay go on"  
>" You sure you want to hear this dad ?… because I know that you are not comfortable with this kind of stuff" Lily question<p>

" No I am find go on baby girl." He encourage

"Anyways Lindsey being the ass she is went around the table and asked if they started yet. And of course everybody had started and when it got to me, I said no. Of course I am yet again one step behind everybody else. And you want to know what happen next? She and I started fighting and no what she said "Oh it must be a bad case of PMS but oh it can't be Lily isn't a woman she a little girl ." And than she told me that she only wanted to hang out with Woman not little girls." Lily started to cry even more.

Troy had no idea what to stay, he knew that Lindsey had been bullying his daughter for the last couple of years. But this was way out of his league. Oh how he wished Gabriella was not working, and that she could deal with this girly problem. He hated to see his little girl cry.

"Sweetie was Lindsey said was wrong… you are a woman, you are a strong , funny, intelligent and beautiful Young lady, and everybody grows and matures at their own rate. Baby girl you are 13 years old, some girls don't menstruate until they are 18, hell your mother started at 18." He replied.

" Really.?"  
>" Yes now baby I want you to clean yourself up put a smile on your face and come down for dinner.. your mom is going to be home soon and you can talk to her more about this."<p>

"Okay."

A Couple weeks later.

Lily walked down the stairs smiling.

" Hey Lils what you so happy about?" Troy asks his daughter.

"Well I am finally a woman!" Lily replied

Troy smiled at her and pulled her into his arm and tears fell down his face , it was at that moment he realized that his baby girl had finally grown up.  
>" Congratulations Baby girl."<p>

**I know its pointless.. lets just say I was bored and I kind of like the whole father daughter bonding thing. I might do some more one shots I shall see if this one is a fit. Thanks for Reading and Please review.**


	2. Honeymoon Part 1 Rating: M

Gabriella was squealing with delight as her new husband carried her into the cabin that they rented for the next two weeks. They were currently in Hawaii on their honeymoon. She could not believe it, they were finally married.

"Wow it's so beautiful in here." She said excited. The room had a king size bed with satin sheets and a warm looking comforter with lovely lacy curtains. The room had a slight scent of vanilla coming from the candles. "

"Yeah but not as beautiful as you "troy replied.

"Wildcat, you are so corny, that line is so overused." Gabriella giggled.

"Yeah but admit you love my corniness." Troy replied Cocky.

Gabriella looked around the room one more time and still was amazed of the beauty of it.

"You sure know how to impress a girl Mr. Bolton." Gabriella replied and kissed him  
>"Well, Mrs. Bolton I have a very high Maintenance girl to please." Gabriella smacks him.<p>

"Oh come on I cannot be as bad as sharpay."

" Well that's true, I feel sorry for Zeke when they get married he is going to have to plan a pretty good honeymoon to top all the vacations she been on."

"Anyways enough talk about sharpay… this night is suppose to be about us, so is say we text our parents and then shut off our cell phones so we won't be interrupted at all tonight, and unpack our bags.", Gabriella told troy.

"Yes, Mrs. Bolton, what happens after we are done with that task?" troy question with a smirk.

"Well we should see what happens next."Gabriella replied with a shaky voice.

It was then that it hit Troy that she was procrastinating, even though he knew how excited she was that they were physically going to show their love for each other. During their dating years they both decide to hold off their physical expressions for each other , not only would it help them not be tempted to have sex but it also save them from getting hurt emotionally if they decide that they were not the one for each other their hearts would not be completely shattered ."

Troy watched hurt text their parents and he walked over to lock the door and put his cell phone of vibrate. "I am just going to put on my Pajamas okay baby?"  
>"Sure and I will just stay out here and put everything away and baby could you put this in the bathroom." He handed her his overnight bag.<p>

"Sure, I will be out in a minute."  
>" Okay, and baby take your time, we have all night here and I am in no rush to jump into everything." Troy smiled.<p>

"Okay". Gabriella replied.

In some sense he thought she look relived to know that he did not want to rush things. As he waited for her he mentally prep himself going over in his head the talk that he and his father had had before the wedding. They basically talked about the feelings of giving oneself to another the possibility that it could hurt. And troy himself asked his father to help shop for condoms.

So troy unpacked everything and took out the condoms and put them on the dresser beside him.

WITH GABRIELLA

Gabriella smiled as she walked into the bathroom. She could tell that troy was just as nervous as she was. She put both their overnight bags on the counter , brush her teeth , use the bathroom and put on a baby blue Lacy Bra and underwear set. She chose this color blue because not only was it both their favorite colour but on their first date troy the first thing that she notice was his eyes. They were a gorgeous baby blue and she becomes putty in his hands whenever she looks into eyes.

She walked out of the bathroom and saw troy looking out the window d, she walked over to him and put her arms around his waist.

"Whatcha thinking about wildcat ?" Gabriella question with a smile.

" Oh not too much just about the future." He replied and turned around.

Troy looked at what Gabriella was wearing, she looked beautiful, he seen her in a Bikini before but there was something special about the way a woman looked in a bra and underwear. He saw the lack of support the bra had and the skimpy underwear that she had on. He knew that she had help because there was no way that his wife would ever pick something out like this.

" You look beautiful baby, so so beautiful !"

" Thank you."

Troy kissed her with passion. He never kissed her like that before and it felt great. He felt his pants tighten and new that his body liked it as well.

Gabriella lead him to the bed and once they were on the side on the bed , she loosen his tie and threw on the ground and start to unbutton his dress shirt, she felt his breath hitch and he started to breath loudly, he must on notice that she noticed it because he started to blush she notice. Once his dress shirt was off she explored his chest.

Once she was done exploring his chest she start to undo his belt and fumbled with it due to her shaking hands. She felt his hands join her and he help her undo it. It was then too she notice his hands were shaking. With his belt undone she drop his pants and he step out of them

" Your nervous too ?" she asked timidly

" Hell ya, I am just us inexperience as you are!"  
>" I have a feeling this is going to be awkward."<br>" yeah it is, it is probably going to be awkward the first couple of times because we are going to have to explore to find out what we like and what we don't like, which baby I want you to be clear about, if you do not like anything I do I want you to say something. When it comes to sex we have to voice our opinions.

" Alright I promise." She said. And with that promised she got on the bed with him and they start to make out.

He attacked her neck and kissed around to find her sweet spot, he heard her moan and he thought bingo he found it. He start to suck on it and suck until he made his mark. He went to her ear and whispered " know the world knows you are taken".

" That felt so good."

" Oh baby, I am just getting started, with those words he went around to the back to find her clasp, but he could not find it. " Its in the front" she said knowing what he was looking for.

" Oh I see, thank you." He replied with a blush. He went in between her chest and she gasp

" What did I do wrong ?" he questioned.

" Nothing it's just your hands are so damn cold ." she giggled.

" Oh sorry." He felt his cheeks go red, and he tried to undo her bra again, he struggled with it for a couple of minutes and then he finally felt it go undone, he threw the bra on the ground and started to pay attention to her breast. He sucked on her nipples and she moaned. Finally he took off her underwear.

" If you think that was heaven, wait till you feel this." He gently thrust a finger in and out of her

"Oh My God." She scream. She held onto the sheets and was breathing heavily. Finally she felt, this pit inside her stomach and her head was spinning. Finally with one final thrust she screamed out his name.

"Oh my god was that what I think it was."

" yeah, how did it feel ? I" troy asked

" Why don't that question hands on instead of verbally ?" Gabriella answered seductively and with that answer Troy felt himself grow harder and they switch positions so that she was on top.

Gabby was nervous and excited, she had no idea what was under those boxers , was it big ? was it small ? Gabriella had so many questions and they were about to be answered. She finally got the nerves to pull down his boxers. There it was she thought, she finally saw a penis for the first time. She reach out to touch it and pull back, she tried to touch it again but could not bring herself to do it.

" Baby girl, you do not have to do this,!"  
>" No I want to its just…" she blushed even harder.<p>

" Do you want me to help you ?"  
>" Sure." And with that answer troy pulled her hand right to his penis. Once her hand was their he let her explore and touch and turn it around. She start to move her hand back and forth . She start slow and went faster after each stroke. She honestly had no idea what she was doing. But she could tell troy enjoyed because he was griping onto to the sheets and he was panting and groaning her name. She knew that she probably wasn't the best at it but she knew with practice she could get it right. She wasn't quite confident yet to do a blow job, and she hoped he was okay with that,<p>

"GABRIELLA " troy screamed as he orgasm ended.

Gabriella went back up to troy and lay beside troy and saw him trying to regulate his breath. When he was calmed down he looked Gabriella in the eye and said.

" You ready ?"

" Yup"

Troy climb onto of Gabriella and grabbed the condom, he was so nervous he knew he was going to hurt her but once they got through their first time there would be no more pain and hopefully pleasure.

Gabby closed her eyes and felt him enter her, she felt him hit her barrier, " go ahead I'm ready."  
>Troy braced himself and grab Gabby hand and said " Hey ,open your eyes and look at me, straight at me, and maybe you will forget about the pain.<p>

She looked him straight in the eyes and only to close them when he broke through her innocence's. She cried out in pain and tears fell out of her eyes. Troy saw this and went to pull out.

" No baby, I want you to continue it is only going to get worse and to get to the pleasure we are going to have go through this part first." Gabriella said with more tears coming down her cheeks.

" Okay, baby but you have to relax okay ?" troy replied. As he continued to enter her he whispered sweet loving words in her ear and he felt her relax. Once their hips touch she once again open her eyes and look to see the most beautiful site she have ever seen. They were one.

Then all a sudden troy start to slowly thrust in and out of her until she felt that smilar pit in her stomach again.

" I'm so close, go harder."

" Me too, just hold on "

A couple minutes later they both scream each other names and troy clasped on top of gabby.

" Wow, quite a workout baby ."

" I know, but it was so worth the wait!"

" Yeah it was." Troy said as he rolled off of gabby and brought her closer to him.

" I love you Mrs. Bolton"

" I love you too Mr. Bolton."

" Troy ? Wanna do that again ?"  
>" Hell ya, just give me a couple of hours of sleep and trust me we will.<p>

With those words the newlyweds fell asleep in the arms of each other.

**Okay. This one shot was longer than I originally wanted it to be so sorry it drags on in on. You see this is my first time doing an M rated shot. So hopefully it was not too bad. I am thinking I might make this a possible shot story. I might take the first one I wrote and repost it so that it does not seem like it is part of the story. Also my story I must not chase the boys, I am working on a new chapter it's just I am stuck on what to write on. Also I am going away this week so I don't know when I am going to have time to write it. Hope it was good but pls review.**


	3. Baby Bolton Rating :T

Rating: T

Title: Baby Bolton

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HSM Characters only the plot

He sat there staring at her while she slept. He was so excited that the baby was finally going to be her. The pregnancy had been pretty easy, but the labor been pretty rough She been in Labor for 13 hours and is only 2 cm dilated. He was so relieved that she finally got to sleep. He sat back in the chair thinking about the day she told him she was pregnant.

_Flashback:_

**Troy walked in from a long day of work, he just wanted to come home eat dinner, sees his wife and go to bed. When he walked in to his home he called to his wife. "Baby I'm home." and she called back "just one minute." She said as she came out of the bedroom**_**.**_

"_**How was your day" Gabi asked and kissed him on the lips.**_

"_**it was long. "He replied and kissed her back, which turned into a passionate kiss and hands roamed all over the place. "I missed you today, I really wish we could take this farther but you're on your period right, because it's the second week into June."  
>Gabriella was surprised that he even kept track of that, when she was on her period she really never told him, but she assumed he guessed, because of the tampon wrappers in the garbage and she would deny sex for a week.<strong>_

" _**Well about that, I'm late"  
>"What ?"<strong>_

" _**I'm two days late."  
>"Are you pregnant?"Troy asked, they been very careful because troy wanted to be working for a while and he wanted Gabriella to be working for a while too.<strong>_

" _**Well I took this home test and its positives so I assume so ."  
>" Oh my god we are going to be parents!"Troy said and kissed her on the lips.<br>I know, I was surprised because we have been using birth control.**_

"_**What to do you say about celebrating this new life that we created?" Troy asked with a kiss.**_

_**She answered him was a kiss and led him to the bedroom.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Troy went back to reality when he heard Gabi whimper. Troy went right by his side and held her hand.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling ?"

"Alright, how long was I asleep for?"

"About 15 minutes."

"Oh..Ah troy I feel a contraction coming "Gabriella whimpered and held on to Troy's hand tight.

"Its okay baby, just remember your breathing exercises, I'm not going anywhere." Troy told Gabriella and wipes the tears away from her cheeks.

"It hurts so badly, I do not know how much longer I can take this, Why did you get me pregnant , this is your fault you know….AH. if you just kept your damn hands off me we wouldn't be i- OW in this situation!" gabby said to troy in between her contractions.

" Hey, if I remember correctly you couldn't keep your hands off me either!"

"DON'T ARGUE WITH ME , I'M THE ONE HAVING TO GO THROUGH THE PAIN AND PUSH SOMETHING THE SIZE OF A WATERMELON OUT OF SOMETHING A SIZE OF A LEMON!"

"Baby, Calm down…" troy said rubbing her stomach and he felt a kick.

"Wow, that's a strong one." Gabby said.

Then a nurse comes in.

"Mrs. Bolton, how are you feeling?"

"Okay, I'm ready for this baby to come out!"

"Well I am just here to check to see how dilated you are ."the nurse checks gabby.

"Well Gabriella you are in luck it seems that you are dilated enough to start pushing" The nurse said.

"Finally, it's about time!" gabby said.

The nurse chuckled and said " I am going to get the doctor and when we get back you will start pushing!"

The nurse left.

" you ready for this" gabby asked troy.

" I think so.. Also Gabs I just want to say how proud I am of you, I am so proud that you are doing this naturally with no drugs, you are handling the pain really well!"

"thank you baby, I am so glad that you are here with me." Gabby said with tears in her eyes.

" I love you." Troy said

" I love you too."Gabby replied.

A couple minutes later the doctors came in.

" Gabriella you ready to get this show on the road?"  
>"Yes."<p>

The doctor sat herself in front of Gabby. And the nurse and Troy held gabby's legs up.

"Okay on your next contraction I want you to push and troy I want you to count to 10."

"Alright here it comes….." Gabby starts to push and troy counts.

"Okay, Gabriella that was a good one and I want you to rest for a couple of seconds, once we get the head out it will be easy going from there." The doctor said.

" You're doing so great baby, I know you can do this." Troy said to her and kissed her for head.

" OW.. I think another one is coming."  
>" Alright push."<p>

Gabriella pushes for a couple of minutes and the doctor tells her to stop.

" Its crowning , okay just one more push and its all over."

" I can't .. I can't it hurts way too much." Gabby replied with tears streaming down her face. She never felt this kind of pain since their first time on their wedding night.

" Yes you can baby , just think of the baby we will have, I know it hurts, but think of the bundle of joy we will have, I want you to hold my hand and push as hard as you can."

"okay gabby here it comes."

Gabby finally pushes and she feels the baby slid out. There was a cry

" It's a girl, want to cut the cord Daddy ?" the doctor said.

" Sure."  
>Troy cuts it and the doctor measures her and weighs her " you have a beautiful baby girl, congratulation, she probably is going to be hungry I will send in a nurse to help you breast feed." said the doctor.<p>

The doctor hands Gabriella the baby and leaves the couple alone for some privacy.

" I can not believe that she is here!" Troy exclaimed.

" I know, what should we name her?"

" How bout Lily ?"

" Lily Savannah Bolton?"

" I love it."

" Want to hold her?" gabby asked troy.

"Um…. I don't know."  
>" Sure you want to here, hold her like this and remember to support her head!" Gabriella hands him the baby and she starts to cry.<p>

" Hey baby girl, don't cry , I'm your daddy, I won't hurt you." Troy said and all a sudden he starts to cry.

" What's wrong troy ?"

" I just am so happy, I can't believe that we made this little girl!"

"Yeah, you said our parents are on our way right ?"  
>" Yeah they are trying to get a flight for tomorrow, rest your eyes sweetie its been a long day for you, I will look after the baby."<p>

" Okay, night troy." Gabby said

" Night Baby." Gabby fell right asleep after those words said.

Troy sat in the chair and just stare at his baby girl and enjoyed the father daughter bonding time and prayed that he would always make time to bond with his daughter.

**Alright here is another one, I think this one is okay, sorry if my grammar is bad I checked it over but I might of missed a couple of mistakes. Please read and review. And feel free to give me some ideas to work with I am open to any suggestions! Thanks for reading**


End file.
